(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical tracking device and a positioning method thereof, and more particularly to a technical field of tracking an active light source using a camera to assist surgical navigation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, a carrier is generally combined with a positioning system to achieve more accurate surgery in surgical navigation. When the carrier is a surgical knife, a surgeon can hold the surgical knife with hand to perform surgery. The positioning system sends image data back to a display interface so that the surgeon can view pictures displayed on the display interface to repair tissues or remove the nidus.
In the prior art, positioning systems can be classified into two categories: electromagnetic positioning systems and optical positioning systems. However, electromagnetic waves transmitted and received by an electromagnetic positioning system interfere with the medical equipment in use and then decrease the sensitivity of the medical equipment. In terms of an optical positioning system, an optical tracking system provided by Northern Digital Inc. (NDI) is used to emit infrared and detect the position of the carrier by detecting infrared. Since the view angle of a detection device is limited, the detection range is restricted, the optical tracking system will lose the navigation function when the carrier is out of the detection range. This results in inconvenience to the surgeon in the surgery.